


Here We go Again [On our Own]

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Abeyance [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Child Abuse, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Soft Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), There is no romance or budding crushes in this, Time Travel Fix-It, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, five is Trying His Best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: It didn’t work. It didn’t fucking work.He thought-He thought that by taking them with him, that by going to the past they could change it. Change all of it and keep the Apocolypse from happening. Only... it didn't work.They didn't remember.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so it's been quite a while since I've actually updated this story. I wanted to let you guys know that I've actually finished writing this story and I am in the process of rewriting all of the chapters that I have posted already. I plan on making them longer with more details on what exactly is going on now that Five has successfully traveled to the past and plans on changing the future.

So, along with rewriting these chapters, I am debating on whether or not to turn this into something similar to a series. Where I will be making long One-Shots to fill in the blanks for any moments throughout their childhood that I don't have written in this original story.

Also, one of my friends Chibi_Twan has started a story inspired by this one! It's sort of a continuation of what happens after this story ends.

She has me listed as a co-creator because while she is writing certain parts of it she asked me if I would be willing to write out some bits as well. The story is called, [On our Own] Here We Go. So far she has five chapters posted and she plans to post the 6th chapter sometime today!


	2. New Beginnings to Rewrite the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the new start to this story along with this series.

Five mentally panicked as Diego’s grip loosened the moment the swirling vortex appeared above them. If not for tightening his grip, he was certain Diego would have let go of his hand altogether.

His head snapped to the side, glaring at his brother, as he yelled, “Damnit, none of you let go!”

Using his powers like this, trying to transport not only himself but five, six if he counts Ben, other people was practically impossible. It took years of running through equations, testing the limits of his powers, just to bring himself back. He wasn’t sure if he could even do it again. Klaus and Ben, it was still a shock seeing his brother despite knowing he was dead, were both staring at him frightened while Allison had her eyes clenched shut and Luther was staring down at Vanya guiltily. 

Good. He should feel some guilt for locking her away.

Diego was the only one looking up at the vortex, Five knew he probably should be keeping an eye on it as well but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from his siblings. Gritting his teeth as the pressure built up around them, squeezing in on them, Five struggled to stay standing. The amount of energy required for jumping through time took more out of him than he anticipated, and they didn’t even make the jump yet.

“Five? Hey, Five!”

Slowly opening his eyes, when did he close them? Five saw how all of his siblings, bar Vanya as she was still unconscious, were staring at him worriedly. God, his head was killing him. The insistent pounding near the base of his skull spreading to the point of making his vision blur around the edges.

“Five!”

With great effort, Five forced his head to turn and meet Luther’s eyes.

“What’s going on? Five!” Luther yelled, the wind coming from out of nowhere and steadily picking up speed around them.

“It-It’s okay, It’s working… you guys,” Five paused his jaw clenching as he hunched over slightly at the pain that began to spread throughout his body, “You’ll be f’ne… gonna… gonna go to-to the past.”

He could still hear them, each of their voices calling out to him, overlapping one another. However, their words all began to blend, anything they said being lost to him as Five realized he could no longer hear anything besides the loud static which accompanied him through previous experiences with time travel. There was something warm inching its way down his lip, the sensation tickled but Five couldn’t bring a hand up to rub it away. 

He had to squint to make out his siblings' faces, out of all of them, Five found his eyes seeking out Klaus’s first.

Five knew he would never forget the horrified, knowing expression in his brothers' eyes. 

Suddenly, his siblings were all replaced with much younger versions of themselves. Five could actually see Ben, physically there, standing off to the side, holding onto Klaus’s shoulders. Just like that, they were gone in the blink of the eye.

Five threw his head back and screamed.

The feeling of everything being too much and not enough overwhelming him.

After that, he blacked out.

By the time he came to, he had no idea how much time had really passed or if his plan had even worked. He remembers waking with a jolt, unknown terror pressing in on all sides. It took him far longer than he was comfortable with to recognize his surroundings. It had to have worked, otherwise he wouldn't be outside the academy. The  _ still standing _ academy. Five shivered as he stared down at himself, soaked from the heavy downpour and practically drowning in a puddle of mud. He grimaced at the taste of dirt stuck to his lips, some of it even in his mouth.

Spitting out as much of the mud as he could get out, Five struggled to lift his head any higher.

Moving  _ hurt _ . Everything hurt really, he couldn't pinpoint an exact location. It felt as though his body wasn't truly his, but some sort of doll filled with lead that he was attempting to control. It took all of his strength just to turn his body over onto his back. At least now he didn't have to worry about dropping his face back down into the mud puddle. He couldn't even get his fingers to twitch after that.

He laid there, in the rain, quietly wondering what to do now.

Of course, first things first was to ensure that the apocalypse doesn't happen for a third time. In order to do that he needed to talk to Vanya. The others would try to make sure that they were apart of that conversation but Five knew that he needed to speak with her alone first-

Five's breathing hitched.

The others. Where were the others?

Eyes darting back and forth, Five squinted trying to see around him in the courtyard, but it was too dark. Too late into the night for him to see anything clearly, the rain certainly wasn't helping.

If they were there with him, why weren't they saying anything?

"Master Five?"

Five held his breath, his eyes rolling up in an attempt to see Pogo as he heard him walking out to him.

"My word! What happened here!"

Pogo, Five blinked, Pogo was young again. Definitely younger than the last time he had seen him. Gone was the graying hair and the hunchback, he didn't even have his cane with him.

"Master Five are you injured?"

Five opened his mouth to tell him no, to demand to know where the others were only the moment his mouth opened, a pained whimper escaped him. The sound similar to what an injured animal might make, not a noise he's recalled ever making before.

"Do not move, you will be alright Master Five. I'll bring you inside and Grace will patch you right up."

He couldn't say a word, his body not listening to him at all. The scream that pushed its way past his lips as Pogo lifted him up surprised both of them. Five could barely feel Pogo's arms around him, there were dots dancing around the edges of his vision.

Five wasn't sure what happened after that, he didn't pass out but he wasn't aware of anything else either.

Once he regained full awareness of his surroundings, he realized that he was hooked up to an IV, and laying in one of the beds of the infirmary. There was no one else in the room with him but the curtains had been pulled back and he looked out at a midday sky. Realizing that he had been out of it for more than just a few minutes, Five frowned, focusing on slowly sitting up and pulling out the IV. His entire body felt sore, but at least he could move now...

Standing and making his way out into the hallway was difficult but not impossible.

He had to move slowly, and pause every couple of steps in order to catch his breath.

Most of the lights were off, which was odd to him considering it was only midday. He couldn't hear anyone else in the house either. He checked around the first floor, the kitchen and the dining room before making his way upstairs toward his siblings rooms.

They were all in their bedrooms, fast asleep.

Seeing them all there, still alive, had been enough to calm Five’s pounding heart. He almost collapsed on the spot, his strength leaving him. He hurried as best as he could to his bedroom and fell on top of the covers, shivering and feeling slightly hysterical. It took awhile for him to actually fall asleep, he’s still not sure if he actually went to sleep or passed out from hyperventilating. 

He was woken up some time later by both Pogo and Grace leaning over him. 

"Are you alright sweetie?"

"Grace," Five croaked.

Grace laid her hand against Five's forehead, smiling, "Oh! Your fever seems to be letting up, are you still in pain anywhere?"

"M'fine."

Five obediently sat up as Grace did a quick once over, checking what his temperature was actually at and for some reason she even checked his breathing and looked at his throat.

"You're healing up quickly, would you like me to make you anything to eat, Sweetie?"

Five shook his head, he knew that if he tried eating now it would only end up coming back up moments later.

"Why's everyone asleep?"

"They are resting, they just finished their physicals and stamina testing about thirty minutes ago," Pogo sighed, "Your father left for a business trip and he would like an explanation for all of this once he gets back."

Five snorted, seeing Reginald was certainly not something on his list of priorities. Eyeing Pogo, Five muttered, "I jumped… while I was asleep. It was mistimed, it's why it ended so badly."

"You jumped… while sleeping?"

"Yep," Five gritted his teeth, silently relieved when Pogo didn't push the issue further.

"I see," Pogo tapped his fingers against the bedsheets, "Regardless, I suggest you take this time to rest, I found you out in the courtyard almost two days ago. This may be the first time since then you've been entirely coherent but you are still not fully healed."

"Two days?!"

"I have informed the others that you are simply resting due to over doing it with your specialized training."

Five's brows furrowed, "What?"

"I understand that none of you have actually started your specialized training but it is what your father wanted me to tell them."

That… made no sense.

"Why?"

"I am not sure but your father always has a good reason behind his actions Master Five. Now, that's enough talking. I'll leave you to get some rest and send Grace to check in on you in a couple of hours."

Five stayed silent watching as Pogo and Grace left his bedroom before turning over and pulling the covers up over his head.

He needed to talk to the others and figure out if his botched attempt at sending them all to the past worked or not. He wasn't quite sure what he would do if it didn't work… he should get up and start going through his calculations. He needed to write them out and double check if he had done the math right… but he was so tired…

Five fell asleep before he could even attempt to get out of bed.

* * *

Five woke up to the sound of the bell. He wasn't quite sure what time it was but his stomach was growling loudly enough that he knew he needed to eat.

Making his way downstairs was a lot harder than it should have been. 

For a brief moment he debated on teleporting down to the table, but that option was taken from him when just attempting to call on his powers resulted in a splitting headache and a bout of nausea. He didn't hear any of the others moving around just yet so he may be the only one awake at the moment.

Good.

He wasn't sure he could handle seeing or talking with any of them just yet.

The only one downstairs was Grace, setting up the table. Five took his seat at the table, dad supposably wasn't home so it wasn't like he had to worry about waiting for him to let him sit at the table. Barely a minute passed before what sounded like a herd of cattle came running down the stairs. He looked up in time to see the others all rush into the room, halting once they noticed him sitting there.

He wasn't sure if it was because he sat at the table already or if it was because they haven't seen him the past few days.

"Five!" 

Vanya moved to stand behind her chair but Five used his leg to push the chair back and gestured for her to take a seat.

"But-"

Five rolled his eyes, "It's fine, it's not like Dad's here to say anything about it."

Eyeing each other, one by one they all say down just as Grace came back in carrying all the food.

"Good morning children, once you're finished with breakfast Pogo asked that I remind you today will be a day off," Grace smiled, "Although, please stay on the Academy grounds."

"Aw, but mom can't we just go out? Just this once?" 

"I apologize number Four, your father left me with instructions not to let any of you leave today. Perhaps we can stop by the stores together on the weekend?"

Five froze with his forkful of eggs hovering just in front of his lips.

Why did Grace call Klaus, number four?

Five cleared his throat, "G-Mom? What day is it?"

He was well aware of the odd books the others we're giving him, he had a theory as to what was going on, but he had to be absolutely certain. 

"It is Tuesday, September 15th, 1998."

"R-Right."

"Oh dear, are you still unwell?"

He somehow managed to overshoot his time travel. Again. Instead of returning to the academy the day he left, Five went back in time to exactly four years before he vanished during breakfast…

"Five?"

Five glanced up, everyone had stopped eating and were all staring at him now.

Gritting his teeth, Five choked out, "I'm fine."

Ignoring any to all attempts at furthering the conversation, Five silently picked at his food. His appetite, gone. Once everyone was finished eating and getting up from the table, Five only just barely managed to remember that he shouldn't be able to control his abilities just yet. So teleporting up to his bedroom was a no-go, but muttering a quick excuse to Grace about how he was still tired was more than enough to get her to tell the others to go play without him. Out of the corner of his eye as he made his way upstairs, Five noticed Vanya staring after him. it wasn't until he already slammed his bedroom door shut behind him that he realized Vanya was probably all by herself right now. Hadn't the isolation between her and the rest of them already started? In their free time he was the only one who would hang out with her.

He thought to be back in his thirteen-year-old body was horrible but now stuck as an almost nine-year-old kid was a thousand times worse. Especially once he got a good look at the others.

He forgot how tiny they all were.

He remembered that this age was when they got their names… well, their ninth birthday is when they are supposed to be given their names by Grace. He supposed Reginald telling her to only name six of them was another attempt of his at isolating Vanya from the rest of them. Their ninth birthday was also when they actually began their training because by now all of their powers had made an appearance, even Vanya’s if he assumed correctly. His powers had been one of the first ones, other than Luthor’s, to appear. Sometime around his fourth birthday. It took years for the others’ abilities to manifest, and to be identified by their father. Five wasn’t sure if this was when Vanya’s powers appeared or not, and if she began taking those pills recently under the guise of them being for her anxiety or if dad placed her on them years ago.

Five wanted to ask Vanya, only he wasn’t sure how she would react.

Did she even know that she had powers, or had she already been brainwashed into thinking she was nothing but ordinary? At least he had until October before he needed to worry about training. Sighing as he sat at his desk, Five pulled out an old notebook of his. If he remembered correctly then he had about four hours before lunch time, since today was still a day where they didn't have training at all hours wasting their time, now was the perfect opportunity for him to work on his equations. He had to figure out where he went wrong. 

* * *

According to the clock in his room, Five had about thirty minutes before Grace would ring the bell for them all to come downstairs and eat lunch.

Five stood from his desk, stretching. He needed to get changed out of the Umbrella Academy pajamas and into his uniform before he forgets. Sluggishly moving throughout his room, Five pulled out a clean uniform from his wardrobe, just barely managing to hold in his scoff at the familiar, dull clothing. It’s been roughly three and a half hours since breakfast ended, and Five was somewhat ashamed to admit he’d been avoiding all of his siblings. Sure, working on his equations were more important but he was well aware of both Ben and Vanya stopping by his bedroom multiple times, knocking on the door and trying to get him to come out. Occasionally dragging Klaus and Diego with them which had surprised him. Perhaps the tension and competitive nature between them all hadn't formed just yet.

After finding out that none of them had any memory of what happened in the theater, he was worried. If they remembered then surely they would have mentioned it by now? He was worried that he screwed up, that somehow he had left his siblings in the future and was the only one to travel back. If that was true then he left them all to die.

He abandoned them. 

Was that why Klaus had looked so scared at the end? Did he see that Five’s self-preservation instincts overrode his want to save them all? Did he realize that they were being left behind while Five didn’t notice a damn thing?

Regardless, if none of the others remembered then that changed a lot, Five knew things had to change, he could allow their father to continue raising them the way he had been, he could actually give his siblings the chance at a real childhood that they deserved. It would be hard, changing the way he treats them and going about their situation. 

It was worth the effort though. 

He could be the brother Vanya needed on her side, he could keep Ben from surrendering himself to his demons, he could save Klaus from his powers and the urge to depend on drugs. There were so many things he could change now, of course, Five knew that if he changed too much at once then the Temps Commission would be alerted and send agents out to stop him, but that was something he could deal with when the time came. He can be the brother they all needed the first time around.

He knew without a doubt that he wouldn’t be able to stand back and let their father ruin all of their lives, not again. 

There are some things that now that he knows about them, he can’t let happen a second time.

He knew that dad would be starting their individual training after breakfast on the day of their ninth birthday, each one personalized for their abilities. The training usually went in order of their numbers, but maybe he could see about convincing the others to let him go first. If their father was too focused on him, then he wouldn’t try to start the others’ training just yet.

Five shook his head. 

He couldn’t afford to let his mind wander when he’d be required down at lunch soon. He would have to wait with planning for the future until afterward. Thankfully Reginald wasn't here otherwise it would just result in their father yelling at him before demanding an explanation. An explanation which Five was not prepared to give, his temper was hard to control at the moment, and he knew that if he got into an argument with their father, or any of his siblings then he might just snap and let everything out.

He stood there, in front of his bedroom door and took a deep breath.

This was it, no more would he allow his memories of what’s to come to affect the way he treats his siblings. 

Vanya was still his sister, not someone who’d destroy the world. Klaus was still his brother, not a recovering drug addict. Ben was still alive, not some ghost only Klaus could see. Allison was still his semi-happy sister, not a divorced mother who had her child taken away. Diego was still his stuttering, somewhat shy brother and not a detached vigilante. Luther was still his overly loyal brother and not some broken man forced to face the truth of how their father never cared.

They were still his family. There was no way in hell he would leave them.

Not when they needed him.

And so time began to pass. Each day, Five would have to stick his hands in his pants pockets, pinching his thigh to keep from calling his siblings by the names not yet given to them. It was hard. Especially once he realized just what effect the label of numbers had on them. It was obvious that the numbers were used in a specific order, though what order he wasn't sure. He had always assumed it was one of labeling them from weakest to strongest but thinking back on it oh, that didn't make much sense. It could be random or it could have a purpose, regardless, to his siblings they all saw it as order of favorites. Especially with Diego and Luther. Five never truly realized just how early on in their age is that they were all pitted against one another.

The day Reginald returned back to the Academy was nerve-racking.

It took him hours of sitting through being questioned, interrogated, before Reginald believed that the only reason why Pogo found him injured outside was because he had teleported in his sleep. Of course, it resulted in him having to go through a series of tests that in the original timeline did not happen until after training began. It was exhausting and aggravating but Five willingly did it all.

Anything to ease the old man's suspicions if he had any.

Today, however, was a special day. 

It was the day of their ninth birthday, which meant not only would Grace be coming up with and giving out their names within the next few days but training will be starting as well. He was ready for this. He had to be, time had run out.

Opening his bedroom door, Five walked briskly down the hallway to the staircase with his head held high. He could hear movement coming from downstairs and assumed it was Grace setting up the table and getting breakfast ready. If she was still cooking then that meant that their father wouldn’t be seated at the table reading that damn newspaper just yet. He couldn’t even hear the turntable going either.

Good. Five didn’t want to be in his presence more than necessary. Turning from the staircase, Five hesitantly made his way down the hall and to the left down another hallway before walking to the last room on the right. Raising his fist, Five knocked gently on the doorframe.

He wondered if he even knocked loud enough to be heard. 

There was no sound coming from the other side for a few minutes but then a low shuffling noise alerts Five that someone, who was dragging their feet, was making their way over to the door. 

Five took a step back and waited, eventually the knob slowly turned and the door opened. 

Five fought down the ridiculous urge to smile as Vanya peeked out at him with her hair a mess and her bangs falling into her eyes. It was obvious she had been in the process of getting ready for the day when Five interrupted her. He’d forgotten how… much smaller Vanya was then all of them. She didn’t look like a nine-year-old girl, instead, she looked around six or seven, and that was pushing it.

Was she eating enough?

“Five?” Vanya’s eyes searched the corridor behind him, “Um, is something wrong?”

“No,” Five paused, “I just wanted to… to see if you wanted to walk downstairs together?”

Every action resulted in an equal and opposite reaction, he knew that he needed to start showing Vanya how much he cared, and somehow he needed to get the rest of their siblings to realize that she was still their sister even if they believed she was ordinary.

“Oh!” Vanya grinned, hesitant at first but then full-on beaming as she realized Five wasn't joking, “Y-yeah! Just let me get dressed real quick!”

It hurt more than he thought it would seeing just how she felt about him wanting to spend time with her.

He knew he was the only one out of the rest of their siblings to fully acknowledge her existence at this point in time, but how often had he just hung out with her in their free time? Not enough it seems.

Five stood there out in the hall as Vanya quickly turned into her room, shutting the door fast enough that it let out a banging noise as it closed.

He was barely out there for three minutes before the door reopened revealing his sister in clean clothing, though her hair had remained a tangled mess just pulled back sloppily into a ponytail. 

He froze as an old memory resurfaced. A memory of how the last time Vanya had a 'sloppy appearance' by forgetting to tuck in her top, their father had snapped at her. Sending her to bed without dinner after he lectured her in front of them all that her untidiness was a disgrace. It was one of the first times he had ever seen her cry in front of them all.

Glancing down the hall, and seeing that none of the others had yet to leave their bedrooms, Five murmured, "Turn around."

Confused, but thankfully not stopping to question him, Vanya slowly turned so that her back was facing Five. The blatant show of trust even if it was not on purpose made Five’s heart swell, he quickly pushed that emotion down. Now was not the time to be getting emotional just because of his sister turning around for him.

Moving swiftly, Five pulled out the hair tie making sure to keep his touch gentle, he used his fingers to comb back her hair and pull it into a much neater ponytail then what she had earlier.

Keeping his hands on her shoulders to keep her from turning around, Five swept his eyes over her hair making sure that it was done decently enough to be seen as being done with a hairbrush. Nodding his head, content with how it turned out, Five let go of Vanya's shoulders and smiled reassuringly as she turned back towards him.

It was the pure look of awe and the hint of tears in her eyes that made him clench his hands into fists as a wave of anger rushed through him. He wasn't angry with Vanya, no he was angry with himself. He was angry with their father and he was angry at his siblings. How could they have all just ignored her existence for years? Because their father told them to? There was no excuse, he didn’t want one. He would have to do better.

"Five?" Vanya called out, her voice rising in question as he just stood there.

Five shook his head, dispelling those thoughts. "Sorry I got lost in thought for a moment there. Let's head down before the others start waking up, we wouldn't want them trying to sneak bacon off the plates before anyone else arrives, do we?"

Something which had never happened before and wouldn't under Reginald's watchful eye but the comment had its desired effect.

Vanya giggled, "No!"

"Oh and V-Seven?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

Vanya gasped quietly, "Happy birthday, Five!"

Five made sure that they walked side-by-side downstairs to the dining room. Any time his stride grew to be too long and Vanya couldn't keep up he made sure to force himself to slow down. 

They made it downstairs just as their mother began ringing the bell signaling that it was time for breakfast. Five ignored their father as he made his way over to his seat with Vanya standing behind the chair next to him. None of them said a word, just standing there quietly as they all waited for everyone else to make their way down to the table.

It took fifteen minutes before any of the others came down.

Not as long as they used to take, but it wasn’t as fast as their father wanted them to be. It wasn’t until they’d all turned eleven that Five realized their father expected them to be downstairs at most five minutes after the bell was rung. At least they still had two years before he would start yelling at them for being tardy. Maybe he could try and convince the others to start waking up ahead of time?

Five noticed how all the others glanced at him. Some annoyed, others angry.

That was… definitely his fault. 

Ignoring them the past half a month wasn’t the smartest move. They were all upset at first, especially Ben and Vanya but then as he continued avoiding them they started getting mad. Sighing quietly, Five glanced over at Ben and smiled once he caught his eyes. Ben seemed surprised for a moment before smiling back at him, slouching down slightly in his seat. He had only ignored them to give himself time to get used to living in the house once more.

For a split second, just as Grace started playing one of the records, Five wanted to ask why no one was speaking.

Then he remembered, this was before dear old dad died. He kept forgetting despite already being in this time for half a month now. Reginald was still alive and kicking so that meant the no speaking during meals rule was still in effect then. 

Great.

Five expected their training to start immediately once breakfast was finished.

Instead, they were told that today would be a day free day, one where they could do whatever they wished as long as they stayed on Academy grounds. Reginald then went on to explain that they would start group training on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday after lessons, and with Friday and Saturday used for individual training. Those who weren't scheduled for their personal training would spend the day with Pogo either learning regular academic studies and first aid or practicing their training as homework. Before they were excused for the day, Reginald told them all to line up before a few minutes dinner tonight as birthday gifts they would be receiving names.

While the others, Vanya included, took off running for the courtyard all talking excitedly about what their names could be, Five stayed behind. Hiding behind the wall as Reginald retreated upstairs to his study, before going to the kitchen to speak with Grace.

"Five?" Grace smiled, "Was there something you needed?"

"What did dad tell you about our names?"

"Your names?"

Five scowled, jumping to sit up on the counter as Grace continued washing dishes, "He told you to name us, right? What specifically did he say?"

"Oh! Your father asked that I come up with names for the six of you, I'm afraid I don't have them all picked out just yet. You will need to wait until before dinner."

"Six of us," Five repeated, "You do know that there are seven of us living here."

"Yes."

Five's eyes narrowed, "...Did dad happen to say which of us you were supposed to name?"

Five knew he didn't, but he needed to make sure that hadn't changed.

"No silly, only that I should come up with names for the six of you."

"Okay, well since he only said to name six of us and not all seven then I will be the one without a name."

Grace set a wet dish down on the counter, frowning as she turned to look at Five, "Sweetie are you sure? I had such a lovely name picked out for you…"

"I'm sure," Five said firmly, "Although… if you want to make it up to me then… let me help you pick out the names for the others?"

"What names did you have in mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you guys are all doing well! This is the official start to my rewriting of this story. This series will include stories that take place within this AU where Five succeeded in traveling to the past but he was the only one to go through and believing that he accidentally left his siblings in the future to die, Five dedicates his childhood to saving his siblings.   
This series is moments from the day he returned up until they turn 18 years old. At which point, Chibi_Twan's story is a continuation.


End file.
